


Let me take care

by rossequartzz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bonds (Star Wars), I'm Bad At Summaries, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Ben Solo, Kissing, Kylo Ren Backstory, Light Angst, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader-Insert, Smut, The Dark Side of the Force, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossequartzz/pseuds/rossequartzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) won't let Ben handle his problems by himself. She will always offer her help, because that is what a she desires the most to do. First fluff/smut with plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me take care

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this is my first nsfw! And I would appreciate any constructive criticism. I’m not lying when I say I worked pretty hard on it, but I had also lot’s of fun, so it equals the effort! Please mind my first language is not English, and you may encounter some mistakes that slipped my editing. Thank you!

_They say sunsets on Naboo are a breathtaking spectacle. That once you’ve seen the last rays reflected on the crystalline waters surrounding the Lake Country, you can finally archive a definition of beauty. Trees tinted the valleys in a deep shade of green, in contrast with the purple sky on the background. Summer wind caresses your skin, spoiling your senses from touch to smell. Wildflower fragrance fills the air, and you can’t help yourself but surrender to the mundane pleasure brought to you by mother nature._

_That was something that someone who never met Ben Solo would say._

Not that she didn’t know how blinded by love she was.

She was supposed to be his friend, not his lover.

He was supposed to be her brother, not her partner.

They were supposed to become Jedi, not a couple.

But (Y/N) couldn’t take her eyes away from the broad-shouldered figure standing in front of her. Tall, proud and graceful. The way his muscles tensed when he moved, the way his soft lips curled when he smiled, the way he brushed his raven locks out of his face. And when he pushed aside his rebellious strands of hair, (Y/N) felt a urge to caress his cheeks and drown in his hazel orbs. She longed to kiss every single beauty mark on his skin and then, she would press her lips against his, melting together.

That was, definitely, her definition of breathtaking and beautiful.

And that fascinating man standing still, bathed by the dying sunlight, was something she couldn’t help herself but adore. The fresh breeze disheveled his dark hair illuminated by the dim light of the sunset. He was so peaceful, concentrated at how small waves disturbed the lake. (Y/N) took in his features, memorizing every single angle of his sharp cheekbones and the shadow it castes on his pale skin under such a flattering light.

Ben turned around to face _his angel_ , who was already changed in her night gown. A long, rose floral dress. Her cheeks were burning red, perfectly matching her robes, probably because of how her mind wandered about him. And he felt it. Their deep affection wasn’t the only thing they shared. They had a Force bond born from trust and care. The ultimate connection between Force sensitive individuals.

He smirked as he slowly approached (Y/N), carefully taking her hand and pulling her into his chest. Ben embraced her, resting his head on hers and taking in all of her warmth. “Your thoughts are loud, you know.” He hummed, sending a pleasurable vibration all over her body. She sighed and chuckled against the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Get out of my mind.” Ben placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“I wish. We’re bonded, milady.”

“Drop the knightly act, Solo.” Her playful groan just made him smirk wider and before she could even blink she was hanging in his arms. (Y/N)’s cheeks were quickly set on fire, and her heart was pounding violently against her rib cage, as it was a tiny animal trying to escape its prison. Ben squeezed her tighter when he felt how embarrassed she was. (Y/N) lifted her face from his neck gazing at, facing his mischievous smile. Oh how proud of himself was he, making a mess out of his (Y/N).

“Don’t..” As he softly murmured, he leaned in and pressed a kiss on her forehead “..tell me..” his lips still close to (Y/N)’s face, landed on her temple “..what..” his next tender kiss was for her cheek, tinting it a darker shade of red with the soft touch of his lips against her delicate skin “..to..” now it was her cheek bone who got the Solo boy’s attention.

Ben lifted his face and gazed at (Y/N). He didn’t hesitate, and he leaned in again, locking his lips with hers. (Y/N)’s hand cupped his cheek, bringing his face closer and encouraging Ben to deepen the kiss. He bit her lower lip, tugging, forcing her to gasp and he slid his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues danced and crashed against each other, small moans escaping (Y/N)’s throat as Ben leaded the kiss. He smiled and explored her mouth, savoring the moment and putting all of his love. He took his time to brush her palate and tease her tongue again, before parting away, craving for air.   
“..do.” He finally mumbled once their panting ceased. He let her down on her feet, caressing the lip he bit rather harsher than he intended at first and kissing her forehead once again.

“I swear to the Maker, Ben.” The girl whispered, flustered “You’ll be the death of me.” Ben grinned and entwined his fingers with hers, squeezing softly and they headed to the common room.

* * *

Ben woke up to an uncomfortable tension.

His eyes fluttered open, overwhelmed by the warmth of (Y/N)’s sleepy form next to his neck and by the insignificant pressure of her arm spread over his chest. The cause of his uneasiness wasn’t her, all she made him feel were butterflies in his stomach. Sleeping with the petite girl was heavenly. Both of them found peace and comfort into the other, and it was the best thing he could think of to alleviate her restless nights.

What pulled him out of his dreams was a vigorous muscle constriction, an ache, a need for release he felt down his abdomen. He cursed softly when he became aware that indeed, his pants felt too tight around him. The growing bulge was starting to be visible under the thin blanket that covered their bodies. Anguish took over his mind.

It was normal for a man to wake up with an erection. But what if she thinks he had lustful thoughts of her? Well, he did have dirty fantasies about his (Y/N), but it wasn’t appropriate for his body to react this way when she slept beside him. What if she doesn’t want to sleep with him anymore? How was he going to help her with her nightmares? What was he going to do to silence Snoke’s voice inside his mind? The call of the Dark side? The nights he slept with her were the only nights when he could dream. Ben needed her.

Her hand moved, drawing patterns on his chest and he tensed under her touch. She was already awake. Ben had to act normal, not as his clothing was overstimulating his throbbing area. And for the love of the Maker, conceal that swelling lump so close to her small hand, which was descending down to his abdomen. Her delicate fingers traced circles around his navel, while her lips left a trail of soft kisses from the crock of his neck up to his jaw.

The affection (Y/N) was showing in such a moment didn’t help him relax. Instead, his entire body was burning, his entire being was shaken. He needed to escape and relieve himself before he succumbed to his desperation. His erection was almost painful, needy for attention. The girl’s finger stopped caressing his abdomen and she lifted her head.She pushed aside some strands that fell over her eyes and looked down at a heavy blushing Ben. (Y/N) leaned in, brushing her lips against his, yet refraining from kissing him. She smiled and whispered, not pulling away from her closeness.

_“Let me take care of you.”_

“What?” Her statement startled Ben and he parted away, supporting the weight of his upper body on his elbow. He watched how (Y/N) cheeks tinted a dark shade of pink, mimicking his own colored by his fast heart rate. She seemed to regret her audacity when his hazel eyes locked with hers. The girl looked down at her fidgeting hands and stuttered shyly.

“I-I felt your distress through the Force. A-and I thought…” she bit her lower lip. Now this didn’t help him either. “I thought I-I could..” Under his sight, she lost all of her boldness and felt powerless. Words wouldn’t slip out of her mouth and her fingers couldn’t stop moving “I thought I could help you.” (Y/N) finally mumbled, not daring to face him.

He sighed, lifting her jaw to force her look at him. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself. I’ll just go and… get rid of it.” Before Ben could leave the bed, (Y/N) caught his wrist. She sensed his worry and self-consciousness. He thought she was too innocent, too pure for him to disgrace. And it was frustrating. (Y/N) was determined to prove him wrong. She wanted to allow his hands reign over her body, to feel his warm tongue on her most blissful spots. To feel his naked form on her own, his body heat, to get intoxicated by his scent. She has been experiencing a hunger she had never felt before, nor did she imagine her desire for the raven haired man lying next to her was so maddening.

Neither she had seen his arousal with her own eyes or felt him secretly pleading for her touch. (Y/N)’s intuition told her what he really craved was having her delicate lips around him, that’s where she found courage to make him such an offer.

“Perhaps I don’t want you to hold back.”

The sound of her melodic voice made Ben lose rationality and logic. Too many thoughts rushed through his mind at that moment, primitive instincts taking over. He found himself fantasizing about how beautiful she would look on her knees, taking all of his length, savoring it as it was a God made gift. He felt his hard on twitch at a such a lustful image.

“Alright, I’m all yours.” He whispered. (Y/N) chuckled and cupped his face, bringing him in for a heated kiss.

“Weren’t you already?” She whispered and Ben rolled his eyes.“I want you to get out of bed and remain standing , I _saw_ you want me on my knees.” He smirked darkly and nodded. He stood up taking her hand in his and pulling her up with him. (Y/N) stumbled, grabbing onto his shirt.

She moved her shaking fingers around the waistband of his pants, and before she knelt for him, he leaned in to press a grateful kiss on her forehead.

Ben obeyed and stood still, towering over her smaller frame and studying all her moves. How she licked her lips, her blushing face and how her body bent down. Once she was finally on the cold floor, (Y/N) tugged down his pants with fumbling hands.

He felt exposed in front of (Y/N)’s greedy gaze, his aching member was only being covered by his underwear. He was so impatient that his hard length was trying to break through the thin material. Stains of pre-cum caught (Y/N)’s attention and she assumed there is where the tip of the head was. Her fingertips brushed up and down over his cock, forcing Ben bite his lip and let out a pained moan. Possessed by his voracious need, he jerked his hips forward, silently commanding the girl to pleasure him.

She swallowed hard, before pressing her lips on the base of his shaft, leaving a trail of small kisses up to his length, alternating the touch of her lips with the wet sensation of her tongue. His breathing became uneven. Her closeness to his most sensitive spot and her hot breath sent shivers all over his body, clouding his judgement and drowning him in an unbearable desperation. When she finally gave the glans some attention, she moved her tongue over his pulsating head, damping the already wet cloth and making circles over the tip.

His guttural groan made her smirk, her nose caressing the tip now as she brushed her lips against the corona. Ben grabbed her hair in a harsh fist and lifted her head up.

“Stop teasing. I want you to touch me. And then, I will fuck that cute mouth of yours. Are we clear?” (Y/N) blinked in surprise at his sudden change. He spoke in a hoarse demanding tone she couldn’t recognize.

“Yes” she sighed, trying to conceal a small moan his tug on her locks caused,

“I can’t hear you, princess.” He smiled darkly, overjoyed by her submitting eyes.

“Yes” (Y/N) raised her now wobbly voice.

“Good girl.” He released one of his hands and stocked her cheek affectionately, encouraging her to continue.

Ben’s grip on her hair loosened, and instead, he placed both his hands on her head, sinking his fingers in (Y/N)’s scalp. The girl carefully removed his underwear, earning a subtle wince because of the friction the cloth caused against his sensitive erection. He sighed in relief as his cock was finally set free, slapping against the bare skin of his abdomen. (Y/N) gasped at the sight of his lengthy member. He was thicker than she thought and wondered if she could take all of it in her mouth, as Ben’s most sinful wishes reflected in their Force bond.

Not touching his throbbing cock, (Y/N)’s warm lips brushed the inside of his thigh. She marked his pale and tender skin with a few love bites, sucking on it and claiming this man as hers. Ben’s heavy panting was only encouraging her to tease him, despite his authoritarian attempt to rush the pace.

His patience was wearing off, and he pulled her head away from his thigh.

(Y/N)’s eyelashes fluttered when she looked up at him, encountering his usually affectionate hazel eyes darkened by intense lust. He pushed her face against his neglected length, silently pleading for her to soothe his ache.

And so she did. The girl leaned in and licked the tip, savoring the drops of pre-cum accumulated and menacing to slide down his cock. She hummed and placed a quick kiss on it, and she was rewarded with a needy moan.   
Her tongue twirled around his sensitive head, sliding up and down, not descending lower than his glans. Then, she her lips around the head, sucking on it, teasing and drenching it in a mixture of his own leaks and her saliva. Ben’s animalistic groans and his forceful grip on her head were all she needed to know she was doing a good job. Not letting him release too soon and enjoying herself tasting his cock.

(Y/N) pulled out and used her hand to gently fondle his scrotum while the other one stocked his length from the base to the tip. Then she slid the head back into her mouth, sucking eagerly and rather greedily. Ben’s eyes were closed shut as he resisted the urge to force himself deeper inside but he opened them to indulge himself with the sight of (Y/N) feasting on his length. The sensation of having (Y/N) around his cock sent him further other the edge. She swirled her tongue around his length, carefully, not wanting to harm him and her gentleness in a situation like this woke up some remorse in him. But the ecstasy soon overpowered these feelings.

Ben’s desperate cries of pleasure were loud and the girl just enjoyed the sound of him whimpering and losing himself. Having him at his weakest made (Y/N) feel powerful.

She veraciously slid more of his shaft inside her mouth, and when she was sure she wouldn’t be able to deal with so much of him, she gripped his outer thighs to have something to hold on.

(Y/N) pulled back, gasping for air, digging her nails in his flesh. He winced at both her harsh grip and at the cold air hitting his wet, swollen cook. Growling angrily, he pulled her hair in his frustration. As she leaned back in to take him in her mouth, her jaw dropped open without her being able to control it.

Ben released her locks, soothing the subtle yet pleasurable pain he was causing her and he caught her face, lining up his cock with her parted lips. Before his intrusion, he caressed her cheeks asking for her consent. (Y/N) nodded softly, and he stroked her cheeks again, mumbling a thank you. The Force kept her mouth open for him, and he jerked forward, thrusting harshly inside her. (Y/N) felt her own arousal build between her thighs, fire spreading through her veins.

His pounding was almost aggressive and he lost his last trace of consciousness at the overwhelming feeling of her tongue sliding against him.

Moans and curses filled the silence as he brushed against the roof of her mouth. His thrusts became sloppy and (Y/N) hummed, the vibration feeling tickly and pushing him closer to euphoria. He felt himself becoming undone, his cock twitching in his lover’s mouth. Ben’s fingers curled on her cheek bones, bringing her closer and pushing himself further, hitting the back of her throat. Hearing her gag and choke on his length made him pull out quickly, horror drawn in his eyes. But she brought his hips closer, feeling the Force pressure disappear from her jaw.

She slid her tongue from the base of his shaft to the head, leaving a wet trail marking the skin she touched. Her pursed lips took in his head, which she sucked and licked lasciviously. (Y/N) bobbed her head back and forth, feeling him spasm under her lips and tongue.

It took him a few more messy thrusts before he released his hot thick cum inside her mouth, cursing ,groaning and moaning (Y/N)’s name. He panted desperately, growling softly as she weakly sucked him clean. 

“F-fuck (Y/N)”.

The girl parted away from his softened length, gasping for air, a thread of his cum mixed with her own saliva conjoined her swollen lower lip and the head of Ben’s cock. She cleaned her lips with the back of her hand, sobbing as she struggled with swallowing his release.

Ben crouched at her level, pushing away a few (y/h/c) locks. He felt guilty for what he had done to (Y/N). And he remained silent, watching her recover and caressing her arm lovingly. 

“Fucking God that was too much.” Ben whispered more to himself.

She smiled shyly at his _compliment_ but that couldn’t wash over the remorse from his face. _It was her first time, he should had been more careful, not as rough, he shouldn’t have let her… She looked so defenseless despite being one of the fiercest women he has ever met._

“No.” her soft voice brought him back to reality “I told you I wanted this.”

“I was too careless. You are _too pure, too magnificent_ and.. I’m…not _good_ enough.” He bit his lip and (Y/N) cupped his cheek. Ben leaned into her touch, a soft smile cracking on his tense features. He tried to capture her lips in a kiss, but she moved away and he glared at disappointed.

“I need to brush my teeth before you kiss me.”(Y/N) whispered softly. He furrowed his brows in disapproval, leaned in and locked his lips with hers. (Y/N)’s fingers tangled in his sweaty hair, massaging his scalp. The black haired boy moaned in response, deepening the kiss biting, sucking and licking her lips. He put so much passion in that kiss it left him breathless. As they parted, his gaze softened and he embraced (Y/N).

Ben brought her into his chest and nested her head in the crock of his neck. He held (Y/N) close, as she would vanish if he let her go. The girl sighed, letting her body relax on top of Ben’s.

What killed him it was the harsh reality that he had to leave her behind. 

Soon, too soon for his liking, he was going to join Snoke and that meant letting her go.

He was already rotten to the core and he had no other choice.

_But Ben Solo’s life was about to end. And Kylo Ren refused to live in a Galaxy without his angel by his side._

And these last days of genuine happiness and light is what he was going to feed on until his training is complete and he is powerful enough to claim the _moon of his life._

“Let me clean you up, my love.” Ben asked, with that hypnotizing voice he had and (Y/N) nodded silently. He picked her up and carried the tired girl to the bathroom, where he made sure to take good care of his ~~Kylo Ren’s~~ Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> oookay i hope this is not as bad as I think but damn i had to get out of my comfort zone and write something heated… so i would be really thankful for your feedback and constructive criticism , and next time i shall step out completely out of my comfort zone and write an actual intercourse :’3 (maybe?)


End file.
